Halo Ball Reach
by acerjoestar
Summary: A/N The UNSC hired slick Goku for fighting among side covenants war against the humans,, he came across a group of elite Spartans known as Noble to fight against this war...
1. The Recruit

Planet Reach

July 24, 2552, 07:28 Hours

Slick Goku: my name is Slick Goku has been recruited by the unsc...

Both Falcons land in the camp, and the Warthog pulls to a stop. Slick Goku _gets out of the Warthog, and moves toward a building_.

Slick Goku: these people have their own slick ways of doing things...

Col. Urban HollandCOM: "Contact with Visegrad Relay was lost last night. All signals flatlined at twenty-six hundred hours."

_Jun-A266, sitting outside a Falcon's passenger cabin, watches as Noble Six passes by, while placing rounds into a sniper rifle magazine._

HollandCOM: "I responded with trooper fire teams, which have since been declared MIA."

_Carter-A259 is shown from behind, watching a holographic computer screen displaying Holland's portrait and other information._

Carter-A259: "And now you're sending us."

HollandCOM: "The Office of Naval Intelligence believes deployment of a Spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree."

Slick Goku _reaches the door, and stares at __Emile-A239__ sharpening his k__ukri against his shoulder pauldron, and attempts to enter, before being stopped by __Catherine-B320_.

Catherine-B320: "Commander."

Carter and Jorge-052 turn to look at Noble Six/Slick Goku.

Jorge: "So that's our new number six."

Slick_ Goku__ steps forward._

_Slick Goku__ reply to them: actually I ever name my name is Slick Goku nice to meet you all!_

Emile-A239: "Kat, you read his/her file?"

Slick Goku to Email: man what the fuck is wrong with you! I'm a guy not a girl!

Email reply to Slick Goku: alright, alright, just take it easy I was just kidding..

Catherine-B320: "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink."

_Carter turns back to the screen._

Carter-A259: "Anyone claim responsibility, sir?"

HollandCOM: "ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from dry-dock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One."

Carter-A259: "Sir. Consider it done."

Holland: "Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out."

_Jorge and Emile stand up. Carter grabs his helmet from the table and turns to fac_e Slick Goku.

Carter-A259: "Lieutenant."

Slick Goku: Commander. Sir.

Carter-A259: "I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. You're riding with me, Noble Six."

Slick Goku: actually my name is Slick Goku not noble 6 as you prefer it...

_Cuts to the Spartans exiting the building, with Noble Six next to Carter, with Kat, Emile (who sheathes his knife), and Jorge walking side by side in front of them, towards the Falcon._

Carter-A259: "I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled."

_The Spartans reach the Falcon, with the other three moving to one off screen, and Slick Goku and Carter getting into the one where Jun is already waiting._

Carter-A259: "Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?"

Slick Goku to Carter: boy.. this ain't my first rodeo, I always been a lone wolf for many years..

Carter to Slick Goku: don't get cocky too much..

_Carter signals for the other Falcon to get airborne._

Slick Goku: "Got it, sir."

Jun-A266: "Welcome to Reach."

_The Falcons take off and start moving toward a mountain range in the distance._

_To Be Continued.. _


	2. Sword Base

_Two UH-144 Falcons fly over a mountainous landscape._

_Carter-A259__ is shown from behind, looking over at the other Falcon._

Carter-A259: "Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, fifty klicks from Visegrad. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back online."

Catherine-B320: "Just get me under the hood, Commander."

Jorge-052: "Sir, why would rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?"

_Carter is shown from the front._

Slick Goku: so what exactly is estimation here?

Jorge explains to Slick Goku: to go find any civilians and neutralize any hostile..

Catherine-B320: "Commander, we just lost our signal to HQ."

_Cut back to the second Falcon from Carter's point of view._

Carter-A259: "Backup channels?"

Catherine-B320: "Searching...nada. Can't say what's jamming us."

_The two Falcons are once again shown from behind, from a greater distance. They are now approaching the outpost._

Carter-A259: "You heard her. Dead zone confirmed. Command will _not_ be keeping us company this trip."

Emile-A239: "I'm lonely already."

_The Falcons bank left and hover over the outpost._

_Carter-A259__: "Shoot down attempts are likely, so keep your distance."_

_Pilot__: "Yes, sir!"_

_Carter-A259__: "Let's stay focused. Watch your sectors."_

_The two Falcons head in opposite directions as the Comm Relay Hub comes into view._

_Jorge-052__: "There's the communications outpost."_

_Catherine-B320__: "Aim for the distress beacon."_

the two Falcons landed down into ground.

Slick Goku took out three elites with his power pole.

Carter-A259: damn this guy got some good moves.

Emile-A239: he took out three elites with a pole..?

Catherine-B320: It's like this guy got some tricks up his sleeve.

the Spartans and Slick Goku then heads out of the base. The Covenant Corvette opens fire on the base. A damaged M831 Troop Transport is seen attempting to escape from two enemy Wraiths.

3 Echo 57: "3 Echo 57 heading back to base, but we got enemy tangos on our six. How copy?"

The Warthog is soon destroyed by one of the Wraiths.

Slick Goku: looks like we got ourselves two big enemies in front of us..

Jorge to Slick Goku: here used to staying on the Wraits.

Slick Goku to Jorge: what the heck is this thing?

Jorge explains to Slick Goku: calls off for an airstrike

Slick Goku to Jorge: thank you, Georgie my boy!

Jorge to Slick Goku: don't you ever call me Georgie again!

Using the Target Locator, Slick Goku calls in artillery to destroy the two Wraiths.

A Pelican is seen coming towards them with a Warthog.

Slick Goku: shotguns on the driver's seat!

Catherine-B320: "Outstanding!"

Catherine-B320: "Pelican inbound with transport, Slick."

Sword Control: "The old Farragut Station has its own comms array that should bring back online with command. Airview Base has an anti-air battery that will help clear the skies."  
Catherine-B320: "AA gun is to the west, comms array to the east. Let's roll."

Slick along with Catherine driving to the west of where the turret was.

Catherine-B320: "I agree, go for the gun."

After heading further west, they are engaged by Covenant forces, soon eliminating them.

Slick Goku: okay it's time to smash from alien skulls!

Slick Goku got out of the warthog and started bashing some of the covenants heads, slick also did a Ki blast in front of a ghost.

Marine: this guy is one hell of a one man army!

Catherine: you can say that again..

After eliminating the Covenant in the area, Slick Goku heads into the two-floored building next to the AA gun. He finds the reset control on the roof of the building, and activates it. The AA gun immediately opens fire on the Banshees and Covenant dropships around the Corvette.

Catherine-B320: "That did it, Slick. AA gun is online."

Slick Goku to Catherine: that's right I'm always the best, babe!

Catherine to Slick Goku: don't you ever call me babe!

Sword Control: "Nice work, Spartans. Get to Farrgut Station and get that comms array up and running."

A Pelican delivers a Gauss Warthog, facing the direction the Spartans must go.

Slick Goku: Okay now that's what I call Heavy Artillery.

Slick and Catherine got into the Gauss Warthog.

The Spartans head toward the comms array, encountering various Covenant troops.

Catherine-B320: "We need to get that comms array online."

Slick Goku to Catherine: of course I'm on it!

The Spartans soon arrive at the station.

Slick Goku did few neck snap on a few Elites, Catherine blasted some of the jackals and grants with the Gauss Cannon.

Slick Goku searches the buildings, eventually finding the switch, and activating the generator.

Catherine-B320: "Okay, generator is up and running. Find that comms array, should be up high."

Slick Goku to Catherine: I tried to find it, just give me a second...

Slick Goku soon finds the comms array in an adjacent building and activates it.

Carter-A259: "Noble Strike, this is Noble Leader. Get back to Sword Base ASAP."

Slick Goku to Carter: don't worry Commander, will make it back in time.

Catherine-B320: "On our way, Commander. Six, let's go."

Slick Goku to Catherine: let's roll and the move out!

Catherine to Slick Goku: why did you copyright that from somewhere?

Sword Control: "Good work, Spartans. Return to Sword Base, the rest of your team is inbound, imminent."

Carter-A259: "Noble, be advised: Covenant Corvette moving into position. Kat, Slick, get here quick. We need you inside."

Slick Goku to Carter: don't worry we're on our way!

The Spartans arrive back at the gate, to find it under attack by several Covenant forces, including more Revenants, soon eliminating them.

Jun-A266: "We're stalled in the tower atrium, Kat. Where are you?"

Catherine-B320: "Opening the gate now."

Once inside, Kat and Slick Goku head back up the courtyard, which is once again occupied by the Covenant.

They find a few troopers under attack from more Covenant troops, including a Hunter pair. Kat and Noble Six engage the Hunters and other Covenant troops, neutralizing them.

Catherine-B320: "Let's get to the atrium, we have to go through the security office. Elevator, Lieutenant. Take it."

Slick Goku activates the elevator to take them to the security office. Midway up, an explosion rocks the elevator.

Emile-A239: "Corvette's hitting this base hard."

Catherine-B320: "Where's our orbital support? Got to be four platforms that could take it out with a single MAC round."

Office of Naval Intelligence  
The elevator soon reaches the security office, Kat and Noble Six are immediately engaged by Covenant forces.

Sword Base Automated PA: "WELCOME TO THE OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE. AN ONI REPRESENTATIVE WILL MEET YOU SHORTLY."

Catherine-B320: I doubt that very much.

Slick Goku to Catherine: easier said than done..

Catherine to Slick Goku: well hurry up and keep a move on!

Slick Goku to Catherine: okay now there's no need to get aggressive, babe.

Jorge-052: "Hold it, everybody move up!"

Carter-A259: "Slick, head upstairs and assist Emile. Jorge, make sure he (she) gets there."

Jorge-052: "Depend on it."  
Six and Jorge make their way upstairs, engaging various Covenant forces as they go.

Sword Control: "Corvette's gonna rip this base apart. What's the situation, Noble?"

Emile-A239: "Can't do this on my own! Need another Spartan up here!"

Carter-A259: "Slick, get to the top floor and assist Emile."

Slick Goku: you got it, my man!

Jorge and Slick Goku make it up to the top floor, which is in ruins from an explosion.

Sword Control: "Commander, this base won't survive another salvo from that corvette. Kill those Banshees!"

Carter-A259: "Upstairs, Lieutenant, we need those Longswords in the air."  
Six goes through a doorway to the top floor, where there is a massive hole in the building. The Covenant corvette is holding position just outside.

Emile-A239: "About time."  
Noble Four, Five, Slick, and other Army troopers engage several Banshees, and a Phantom, which drops off a pair of Sangheili.

Emile-A239: "Slick, watch down low."

Slick Goku reply to Emile: don't worry I got this.

Slick Goku used a few barrels of the rocket launcher to shoot down some of Banshees, Slick did a Kamehameha blasted at the Covenant Dropship.

Emile-A239: "Yeah, clear. That's the way we get it done, Spartan! Clear."

Sword Control: "Noble Team, Longswords are inbound and ready to push. Orbital defense is standing by to take the shot."

Two Longswords fly towards the corvette, which is attempting to flee. Slick God and Jorge watch as the Longswords follow the corvette for a distance, but soon break off. A MAC round suddenly penetrates the corvette. Its engines flicker, and it loses altitude. The view changes to Slick and Jorge.

Jorge-052: "Beautiful, ain't it. Someone should take a picture."

Slick Goku reply to Jorge: well it's too bad I don't have a camera with me.

The corvette crashes into the lake.

Jorge-052: "Nice work, by the way."

Slick Goku to Jorge: "I aim to please."

Carter-A259: "Five, Slick... Get down to the science wing, Doctor Halsey wants a debrief, and Command's saying we're all hers."

Jorge-052: "Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey."

Carter-A259: "I did."

Jorge-052: "Copy that, on our way. Don't need Command to tell me... Been all hers half my life."

Jorge, Emile and Slick walk away. The Corvette is shown in the background sinking into the lake.

They soon arrive at the science wing, where Carter is talking to Dr. Halsey, who is behind a shield door.

Halsey: "I requested your assistance, Commander, and do not need reports on events that occur on my own doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement-"

Halsey pauses mid-sentence as she notices Jorge enter the room.

Halsey: "Jorge. It's been too long."

Jorge-052: "Ma'am."

Slick Goku in shock: wait a second.. that's your mom!?

Jorge to Slick Goku: yeah she is my mom, it's been a long time..

Halsey: "What have you done with my armor?"

Jorge and Slick Goku look at his armor.

Jorge-052: "Just some...additions I've made."

Halsey: "Indeed. Visegrad Relay. Its data center was home to one of my xeno-archaeologists, Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death."

Carter-A259: "If he was a civilian male in his mid-sixties, he died with a Covenant Energy Sword through his abdomen."

Halsey: Elites, then.

Jorge-052: "They engaged us as well. It was just, uh, just after we found your scientist's daughter, ma'am. She was hiding in the-"

Halsey: "Irrelevant. The Elites. Tell me more about them."

Jorge-052: "Three. Zealot class. One got by us. The leader, from the looks of him."

Halsey: "Zealots. You're certain?"

Jorge-052: "Their armor configuration matched."

Slick Goku: "Shield strength, too."

Carter-A259: "I gave the order not to pursue. Our primary objective was to get the station's relay back online."

Halsey: "Your primary objective? Commander, are you a puppet or a Spartan?"

Emile and Jun look up at Dr. Halsey.

Carter-A259: "Ma'am?"

Slick Goku: well that's kind of it dark..

Halsey: "There are those at ONI, myself included, who believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion. Survivor accounts suggest such teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot-class. No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there. And you let them get away".

Carter-A259: "Data retrieval was not a command directive. Even had we known, we had other, more urgent matters to attend to."

Catherine-B320: "Like warning the planet."

Halsey: "Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to "a latchkey discovery". Latchkey... Not a word he would use lightly. So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander stole contains it."

Carter-A259: "Kat?"

Halsey: "Before you ask, I was alerted the moment you attempted to access its contents. As I am with any unauthorized tap."

Kat walks over and places the module in a container in the shield door.

Halsey: "That data is classified Tier One... I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work."  
Halsey pulls the container towards her side of the shield door and retrieves the module.

Carter-A259: "Maybe you'd like to join her."

Halsey: "...I'm sorry?"

Carter-A259: "We're currently under emergency planetary directive, WINTER CONTINGENCY. I'm sure you're familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment."

Halsey: (chuckles) Are you threatening me, Commander?"

Carter-A259: "Just making a reading suggestion, ma'am."

Carter and Kat start to leave, while Halsey begins to examine the module.

Carter-A259: "Let's move, Noble Team."

Jorge-052: Ma'am?

Halsey: (examining the module) "That... will be all, Jorge."

To Be Continued...  
A/N: Jorge & Halsey were kind of having a bit of a family reunion. And took care of the Covenant.


End file.
